


Rainy Days And Finger Paint

by kendricksnerd



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendricksnerd/pseuds/kendricksnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca tries to entertain her little one on a rainy day with a surprise for Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days And Finger Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff I wrote. The kid's named after my friend Valorie who I met on Tumblr. I miss you, sweetie.

It was summer, but the rain was pouring down. It had been for a week now, leaving everyone grumpy. Beca was sitting in the living room at the table, staring at her laptop with a concentrated look on her face. She was working on a mix. It had been a while since she actually made a mix that didn't have to do with her work. Ever since she became a music producer she mostly spent her free time doing something else, only now and then making a mix for Chloe on special occasions like their anniversary. This one wasn't for Chloe though. Emily had asked her to make a mix for her wedding. Yes. Little Emily was getting married. To Benji. This just screamed for a Bellas and Treblemakers reunion. Beca smiled to herself remembering the last reunion.

She was deep in thoughts which is why she didn't hear Valorie come down the stairs. "Mommy!" she whined after a while. Beca looked up and saw the 3 year old sitting on the last step of the stairs trying to get her rain boots on. She chuckled, stood up and walked over to her daughter. "What do you want with those shoes, sweetie?" she asked her, now squatting before the little girl. She already knew the answer. Valorie had whined all week that she wanted to go outside. They had bought a slide and swings for their little one a week ago, but because it was raining she couldn't test them yet.

"I wanna play outside." she said, pouting. "It's raining. We can't go outside." Beca said making the little girl pout even more. She felt bad for her daughter and she was about to give in, but she knew it wasn't a good idea. Chloe had said no, she would get sick and she was right, Beca knew that. She never thought that she would be the one not being able to say no to their child's puppy dog eyes. In the past she had always joked about how the redhead would let their kid do anything and that she would be the one who was stricter, now it was the other way around. Not that Chloe was a strict mother who didn't allow Valorie anything though. "But I wanna play outside." the little one whined again.

Beca ran her hand through the girl's hair. "What about painting something to surprise Mommy?" she then offered, knowing that the child wouldn't say no to finger painting. Valorie's face lit up instantly. "Yes!" she beamed.  Beca smiled at her. "Ok, then go put your rain boots away." she said and stood up. She watched her daughter climb the stairs step by step before she took the finger paint, paper and one of her old shirts out of the cabinet. They had put the paint in there so Valorie wouldn't find it and make a mess without them knowing. She took her laptop from the table and put an old tablecloth on it. "Arms up." she said when the little one was back. When Valorie lifted her arms, Beca pulled the shirt over her arms and head before tickling her. Valorie started squirming and giggling making Beca giggle as well. She had become such a softy but she didn't mind; there was nothing she loved more than seeing her loved ones smile and laugh. She stopped tickling the girl, who then climbed on her chair at the table.

Beca sat down as well and opened the finger paint pots. She decided to use the chance and help Valorie learn more about colors. "Which color do you want?" she asked. "Blue." the little one answered. "And which one is blue?" Beca asked further. The girl thought for a short moment before pointing at the pot with the blue paint. "That's correct." Beca said, smiling. She took a paint brush, since she didn't want the paint on her hands and used it to put the blue paint all over Valorie's right hand, who giggled and said "That tickles.". "Now press your hand on the paper." Beca said and the girl did as she was told, putting her left hand on the right one, with an concentrated look on her face that Beca found nothing but adorable. They continued like that. Beca would ask her to pick a certain color und then helped Valorie get the paint on her hands. Even though Beca did her best, Valorie got some paint on her face and in her hair at the end. "Come on sweetie, we need to clean you up before Mommy comes home." she said and helped her daughter from the chair.

Half an hour later they heard the door close, soon followed by Chloe's "I'm back!". Beca could barely finish putting Valorie's socks on before the little girl jumped up and ran out of the bathroom and towards her mother. "Mommy!" she yelled happily. Chloe's smile got bigger and she bent down to pick her daughter up. "Hey there, sunshine." she greeted and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Beca now came out of the bathroom as well, smiling at the sight of Chloe and Valorie. "Hey, how was it at Emily's? Did you get any planning done?" she asked while walking towards her. She gave the redhead a tender kiss which made Valorie giggle. "Oh yeah, we did. A lot more than last time. We had fun." Chloe said, then looked over at the mess on the table. "You two had fun as well, I guess." she stated, laughing. "I had to keep our little one entertained, because it's still raining." Beca replied, laughing as well. "I made something for you." Valorie said, smiling and squirmed to get down. Chloe let the girl down, who went to the table to get the painting.

"That looks amazing, honey." Chloe said happily, when her daughter gave her the painting with a big smile on her face. She gave Valorie another kiss on the cheek. "And you know what? It did stop raining a while ago. I think for this amazing painting you deserve to go outside." Chloe said and stood up. "Go get your rain boots." she then added. The little girl's face lit up and she immediately went to get her rain boots. Beca hugged Chloe from the side, sliding her hand over the small bump on her stomach. "I just cleaned her up, you know?" she said and chuckled. "You were the one who almost let her go outside in the rain more than once this week." Chloe stated and chuckled as well. Beca leaned her head against the redheads shoulder. "How are you two?" she then asked, changing the topic. She caressed the small bump for a while. "We're good. She wants me to tell you she loves you." Chloe answered. "Oh hush, it's not gonna be another girl." Beca said, positioning herself in front of Chloe. "It will be. We will be an all-female family, just like the Bellas. No boys accepted and-" the redhead started joking but was shut up by Beca kissing her. "I will love you no matter if boy or girl though." she said seriously after pulling away from the kiss making Chloe smile.

They were interrupted by Valorie, once again trying and failing to get her rain boots on. While Chloe helped their daughter get dressed, Beca cleaned up the table. Outside Chloe dried the slide and swings as good as possible before joining Beca on the bench. They watched Valorie on the slide, smiling and giggling.  "This is worth the damn 2 hours it took to build this thing." Beca said, remembering how she struggled to build this up. "It only took so long because you refused to read the instructions, honey." the redhead chuckled gaining a "Are you serious?" look from Beca. "Now you can go push your daughter on the swings. That's what you get for being mean to me." she then said when she saw Valorie trying to get on the swings. Chloe just stuck her tongue out and stood up. "You're such a child." Beca said, shaking her head while chuckling. "That's why you love me, baby." the redhead replied, winking at her. "That's true." Beca agreed. "See?" the redhead bent down and gave her a kiss before walking over to Valorie and helped her sit on the swings. "How did I get this lucky?" Beca thought to herself while she watched Chloe push Valorie on the swings, both smiling.


End file.
